Bleak Time For Love
by cyanideheart1702
Summary: My very first attempt at a fanfiction, i tried my best to add some backbone to it, Rated M for strong sexual themes and some language. review please !
1. Chapter 1

The neon lights of the street contrasted with the dreary slapping of the rain off the concrete and the groggy late evening sky. the seven survivors made their way past the eery narrow buildings of Rayford. decaying bodies of the infected surrounding their path...

'Hey, what made you guys change your mind?' questioned Ellis

'We...figured, there's strength in numbers, the more survivors we band together, the more likely we are to make it through this, find a new...life' panted Louis, clutching his wounded leg, somehow maintaining his upbeat voice despite the pain trembling through his body.

Coach noticed how much harder it was getting for louis and took one of his arms round his shoulder, with a reassuring nod he began to help his new teammate carry his weight. They were all very weary at this point, just relieved to know the safe room was very near.

'C'mon now Louis, we're nearly there' chirped Rochelle, rubbing his shoulder.

One by one they banded into the saferoom, Rochelle immediatly snatched up a medkit to attend to Louis' leg.

'Now i know its real painful to move it, but do you think you could remove your pants? strictly medical reasons' she winked.

A little nervous, he twinged with pain as he slid them off, averting his eyes from the wound. He didn't want to see how bad it was. especially when Rochelle sucked her breath in with a shudder.

'Oh honey. he got you good...' she saw Louis looking away and backtracked on her words '...but don't worry, not nothing we can't fix...the human body can recover from substancial things'

Gently she patted some alcohol onto the cloth and began dabbing at the wound, Francis smirked as he seen Louis twitch from the sting of the wound.

'Aw Francis, man, show some concern, the mans hurtin' bad' Ellis spoke with a soft southern drawl

Francis' chuckle simmered down as he lost interest and went to inspect the shit storable food on offer.

Rochelle lifted Louis' leg and began to wrap the wound with a bandage, then taped it down

'There we go Sweetie, all better' she smiled kissing the stubble of Louis' cheek

' You can put your pants back on now'

'Well that is certainly not the first time i heard a girl say that to me...' Louis whispered as he shuffled his pants back on, and picked himself up, with some help from the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

'Man, i need to find something to wear, i'm not usually one to complain but i feel all dirty...' grumbled Ellis, hunting around the small house for clothing. They were lucky if there was any clothing in the saferooms, it was a rare find, most of the finds abandoned suitcases from those who weren't so lucky...

Running water was a rarity aswell, most of the time they had resorted to boiling some water and putting it in a large basin or if there was one, a bathtub, two would share.

Zoey began boiling the water from 2 the plastic containers in a huge pot she had managed to find, the process of washing was slow but necessary after being spluttered in blood and guts.

Ellis had hit the jackpot and managed to scoop up a plain red tshirt and some baggy stonewash jeans, and to add to the great find, some clean boxers.

'Hey Zoey theres some sexy lil' panties in here to!' teased Ellis holding up the lacey shorts 'I'd love to see you in those' he winked mischeviously. Zoey blushed and returned to her post, by the pot.

An hour later Zoey returned with a sigh of relief she said 'Well, i filled the bath, Rochelle we can share then Coach and Ellis can feel free to do so after us?'

Rochelle pondered and with a weary smile replied 'In all honesty, i washed last night, some of the guys haven't had a proper wash in weeks, i wouldn't be fair...' her eyes trailed off to see who would take her place, Louis was unable to anyway because of his wound, Francis and Nick were far too stubborn to admit to needing to bathe, and Coach was too much of a gentleman to even suggest sharing a bath with Zoey, ofcourse, Ellis jumped to the suggestion.

'I will !' He exclaimed, then blushing a little when he realised his eagerness was perhaps not as subtle as he had hoped.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom to avoid the whispers and giggles from behind him.

Zoey was facing the wall when Ellis entered the bathroom, she had removed her upper attire to reveal a plain white bra and was now removing her pants slowly. Ellis watched open mouthed still in the process of removing his shoes, his eyes followed her petite figure, he porcelian skin. Zoey turned around slowly and immediatly noticed Ellis' reaction to her body. Ofcourse, she felt flattered...

'You okay there Ellis?' she giggled softly.

Ellis' cheeks broke out into an extreme flush of red.

'Y-yes, i'm fine, just wow...you are beautiful, truly the most beautiful female i e'er seen'

Ellis quickly removed his clothes and slid his body into the bath, exhaling loudly as the warm water swam over his tense muscles, one a little more tense than the others. He tried to pretend it wasn't there but Zoey didn't seem keen on this, she bit her lip in desire, but she wouldn't dare make a move...would she?

'I like your tattoo Ellis, its really nice.' she said, reaching out to touch it, he flexed, naturally his animal instinct is to impress the female. Her hand began travelling upwards to his face, she moved closer, her knees now inbetween his legs.

They both began to breath a little heavier, slowly Zoey's lips found Ellis' and they locked. He scooped her up and lifted her out the bath, and hungrily pressed her against the wall, kissing her neck eagerly. Zoey began to moan quietly as the warmth of Ellis' lips made their way downwards. He held her thighs and squeezed them gently as he nibbled her ass, then made his way round to her, gently parting the soft flesh his tongue began to explore, the sweet taste of her pleasure on his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

The pleasure surged through her, the warm velvet sensation of Ellis' tongue lapping at her clitoris, the teasing of his fingers as they rested just at the entrance of her, waiting patiently for her to moisten enough for him to slip them in.

She threw her head back as the mechanic's skilled hands began to rub inside her, the pleasure intensified and her nails scraped down the cold, grit of the bathroom tiles, burrowing underneath. She didn't care. Adoringly Ellis began to kiss her body, thighs, stomach, shoulders...

He was aching to be inside her, the throbbing of his penis made it difficult for him to resist, the pressure building up in his lower abdomanol area.

No longer able to fight his desires, Ellis put one hand on Zoey's back and spun her around slowly, she purred softly as he pushed her down, her hands shaking as they found a balance, the wall. He held her petite, lucious hips as he carefully entered her.

'My god Zoey, you have the tightest lil' pussy...my god, my god, my god, uuuuh' Ellis panted

the warm, wet muscle gripped his dick as he went inside, he began to thrust, gradually snapping himself out of the complete pleasure zone he was in, another 5 seconds in that zone and he would have ejaulated already. The hick and young blue eyed beauty moaned in unison, their bodies convulsing in the ectasy of the moment...

Eager to take control, Zoey moved forward and Ellis let out a whimper of unexpected satisfaction as his foreskin rolled back over him, she beckoned him to lay down on the glaciar tiles, the chill of the tiles contrasting with his flushed back. He shiverred slightly and lay flat, his erect dick resting far on his right thigh. Zoey bit her lip as she examined the length of him, teasingly she twirled her warm tongue on the tip of it, causing Ellis to twitch somewhat, a mischevious smile grew on Zoey's mouth and a grateful one played on Ellis' as she took control and slid herself down onto him. she moved herself up and down, faster and faster.

'Zoey i...can't hold on much longer darlin'...if you don't slow down, ima cum...' Ellis crammed all his words together as fast as he could, giving Zoey enough time to decide, but she already knew what she wanted, she wanted to watch him heave and gasp with the extreme pleasure she was giving him. and he did.

With one last sharp draw of breath, Ellis' eyebrows slanted and his jaw flew open as his warm load spurted inside her. It was like the entire bathroom had turned into a blank background, much like fog, the only thing he could focus on as the muscles in him expanded and contracted, was her, his eyes overlooked her exquisite figure, the refined perfection of her face, plump cerise lips, her flawless skin, gleaming blue eyes, clear and mesmerising like tropical waters...

'Zoey...' he trailed off into his wonderland of overwhelment, ended by zoey's soft chuckle from above him, her body still warm against his, he sleepily opened his eyes and pressed his lips to her,

'Man, ain't i just the luckiest guy ever...' he smiled and held her soft chestnut hair amongst his fingers.

Love always appeared in chaos and at the most unexpected times, but that didn't mean it wasn't welcome...


End file.
